


Glitter Pens and You

by yerimschoerrys



Category: loona - Fandom
Genre: Cute, F/F, Hyerim - Freeform, Hyerry - Freeform, Soft!, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 19:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16290755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yerimschoerrys/pseuds/yerimschoerrys
Summary: After busy days and even busy nights, things can get heavy. This evening, however, Yerim didn't want one particular person to feel blue by herself.





	Glitter Pens and You

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of #CheerUpOlivia I wanted to dedicate this soft one shot to her!!! hehe feel free to follow @ yerimschoerrys

Hyejoo heard loud laughs from a floor below her quiet room. She could hear the pans and the dishes that collided in the sink, all clashed with the laughter that was too loud for Hyejoo to handle at the moment. 

Hyejoo sat down while fiddling through her letters.She opened a letter from the stack she kept on her desk. 

"Hyejoo-yah, you give me strength on the darkest days!"

A small smile formed between her lips. Hyejoo read letters to remind her about the overflowing encouragement and warmth Orbits are willing to give her whenever she needed anything. She read them so many times she could probably recite the first sentences of every letter. Hyejoo built a house out of words for her own comfort, and sometimes for her own escape. 

Although there were moments where those words felt hollow, empty, and almost ghost-like. She lets her hands run through the papers, feeling the deep imprint of letters and the letters' edges. Nothing felt humbling for Hyejoo but being told that she's changed their lives, that she's inspired so many people to love themselves, and Orbits who have traveled from different places of the earth just to see her and the girls. She sits there in awe but with a question, she's always asked herself: How can people love and up look to me when I'm just growing myself? How powerful is a song or a presence that evokes so many emotions in people? How can people do so much for me, when I'm just myself? 

Hyejoo shook her head from left to right, this time holding back the familiar tears she met the night before. She sealed her eyes shut. She tried her best to hold in any noise and yet a sudden pang of heavy breathing hits her chest. She knew what this felt like, to walk on a battlefield of breathing and keeping her tears in so she won't fall apart. 

The doorknob clicked. 

"Hyejoo-yah, do you want to eat-" 

Yerim's figure was standing behind the door, but all she saw was a girl hunching over her desk. Yerim's eyes widen in panic. 

"Hye-Hyejoo-yah? Are you okay?" 

It took a second for Hyejoo's mind to properly register what happened. She heard Yerim's tiny voice from the door. She felt smaller realizing she's sobbing in an empty room by herself. 

Yerim quickly walked over to Hyejoo, softly touching her back without doing too much to scare off the opportunity to talk to the sniffling girl. 

"Hey, it's alright okay? I'm here Hyejoo-yah." 

Even with Yerim's slightest action of reassurance and safety, Hyejoo's body felt less tense. Yerim continued to rub small and large circles on Hyejoo's back that's still hunched over. The silence between them was enough for Hyejoo to know that Yerim understood that this silence they shared wasn't awkward, just a form of support. 

"Hyejoo-yah?" 

Yerim decided to kneel down next to the girl, while letting her arms latch on her figure. Yerim could still feel Hyejoo trying to find a balance between her breathing and sobbing. She could feel all her inhales and moments of exhales, Yerim closed her eyes. Through the sobs, Yerim could feel the ache inside her fragile body. All Yerim wanted to do was rip all the pain away from her. At that instant, she wanted to undo everything that hurt inside Hyejoo's body. Yerim knew she would do anything to not let Hyejoo feel this blue. 

"Hyejoo-yah? Are you listening?" 

Hyejoo could feel the vibration of her words near her stomach, she can feel Yerim's hug tightening, and most importantly she can finally feel herself breathe. Hyejoo held Yerim's hand, letting their hands intertwine. Yerim took the gesture as an invitation to keep talking and she did. 

“You know, it’s alright to say how you feel..you know that right?”

Hyejoo held her hand tighter. 

"That sometimes what we do is extremely tiring and that what we do is challenging and I know that Hyeoo, I really do. The best thing about us having twelve members is that we are never alone, you know that right?" 

Hyejoo nodded. 

“You haven’t had a break in so long, you go to school with me, and you even wake me up for school...it can get a lot and I know that. It's a really tough world out there and we're both young yknow? But please you don't have to hide in the dark and cry by yourself." 

Yerim's voice sounded sweeter to Hyejoo. Her voice wasn't too loud, her voice wasn't demeaning, her voice wasn't intimidating. Her voice was just like honey; sweet and subtle. Yerim can feel Hyejoo letting herself relax, there were no intense sobs, there wasn't a struggle of trying to breathe properly. Hyejoo wore a thick black hoodie but that wasn't an excuse for Yerim to not hold her tighter. 

There was a halt with Yerim's words, then she proceeded to talk again. 

"This is really random but do you know what's my favorite part about school?"

Hyejoo's head finally turned to Yerim's direction. Yerim saw a tired face; her face was still the prettiest sight she's seen even if Hyejoo's eyes were red. Hyejoo was surprised by the sudden change of the subject, but she looked at Yerim anyways. How Yerim had this smile to her face that embodied the sun's warmth, she couldn't help but smile back. 

"Are glitter pens-"

Hyejoo let out a light laugh while wiping away the leftover tears on her cheeks. The juxtaposition of Yerim's seriousness to being her care-free and child-like aura was something Hyejoo held close to her heart. She never understood how quickly Yerim can make her feel like a warm sunset on a cold day while making her feel so untroubled by her worries. 

"and you." 

"and me?" 

Hyejoo's eyebrows furrowed in slight confusion. She thought nothing could outdo Glitter pens for Yerim, especially when she's constantly gifted sets during their fan sign events. 

"Yes, you because you kinda remind me of a glitter pen. All cutesy, useful, and always by my side. How every glitter pen I encounter I always value deeply with my heart, and how every glitter pen has it's own purpose in this world which is to be super sparkly and pretty. You're all of that." 

Hyejoo could feel her heart grow ten times bigger. Nothing was cuter to Hyejoo than Yerim saying child-like things out of endearment as if the contrast of seriousness and softness was something Yerim was good at—how natural it felt to shift from something heavy to light between them two; Hyejoo's smile was more visible now. 

"But most importantly you're something that I can't live without. If I didn't discover glitter pens I wouldn't know colors like yellow, red, and green that all sums up to happiness, love, and life. I wouldn't know those colors existed if I didn't buy my first pack of glitter pens back in middle school. Glitter pens are extra sparkly to remind me that they're worth my time, and you're always worth my time." 

Yerim finally stood up after kneeling and let Hyejoo's head rest on her stomach. 

"Plus glitter pens are my favorite, and so are you."

This last sentence made Hyejoo feel all giddy and cozy. She couldn't help but hide her smile by trying to engulf herself in Yerim's soft beige sweater. Hyejoo wrapped her arms around Yerim's figure and she let herself stay there. 

"Am I really your favorite? because sometimes you say Yeojinie is your favorite or Jinsoul unnie."

Yerim held Hyejoo's chin, this time they're looking eye to eye. 

"Hyejoo if you weren't, I wouldn't have stayed up past our bedtime to watch you play your PS4 until you fell asleep." 

Hyejoo did remember that time, she remembered how Yerim begged her to sleep earlier but they both ended up falling asleep in each other's arms, how peaceful everything felt then—all because Yerim was there. 

There was nothing different about the evening either, how Yerim being there made her feel as if her whole world doesn't have to be in full speed. 

In front of Hyejoo's face was Yerim's small pinky. 

"Promise me next time you feel blue you call me okay?" 

Hyejoo held her hand instead. 

"Promise."

Both girls were spending their time in silence again. Hyejoo felt less lonely, less blue, and less afraid of what the future would bring to her. 

"Do you want to eat dinner?"

"Let's stay here for a bit." 

Hyejoo pulled herself from the desk, giving Yerim space to sit on her lap. Immediately Yerim felt Hyejoo's gentle embrace as soon as she sat down. 

Maybe Hyejoo can get a hang of nights like this, where she doesn't have to be alone. Yerim was always right, she was never alone in the first place; and that glitter pens are pretty and cute, just like the girl she's holding close.


End file.
